Adamar, Lord of Shadows
'Adamar, Lord of Shadows, '''is the dark lord of the evil Shroud. Throughout KingsRoad, he will come to the player in visions and try to discourage the player. He is the final boss in KingsRoad, and when the player is battling him he will summon a few of the earlier bosses that the player already killed to fight with him: the Siege Beast, Silkara the Spider Queen, and General Malvoth. If the player defeats those, Adamar then takes the form of a giant serpent surrounded by five smaller serpents. If the player manages to defeat him in his serpent form, he then turns back into his normal form and regains full health and is this time even stronger. He summons three Shroud Imperial Guards and one Shroud Shredder to fight with him, and starts to raise rock spikes out of the ground to protect himself at times, and to pierce the player. When the player finally manages to kill him, Adamar turns into a flock of crows that flies away the instant he is killed. Adamar is highly intelligent but evil, and skilled in dark magic and weaponry. Appearance Adamar is a shadowy figure, with clothing and armor covering every inch of his body except for his eyes and the skin just around them. He has a blue-black cloak, it's hood drawn over his head, blue-black cloth covering his mouth and nose, spiked bronze and blue-black armor, the shoulder-plates with massive, menacing barbs on them. His body is muscular, strong, and dangerous looking. He has glowing yellow eyes staring out from under his hood. Dialogue ''SILENCE!!! Foolish people of Alderstone, you think you can defeat me? I am Adamar, Dark Lord of the Shroud! You may have won this battle, but I possess a power you cannot begin to imagine! I will pluck the souls from your rotting corpses when I am through. Behold, my undead army rises! Impudent fool! Do you seriously think you can defeat me? Come, come so that you may meet your doom! Puny man, do you so crave your own death that you would come here to MY castle? So be it! Prepare to face the four Doombringers of the Shroud! I guarantee they will make short work of your "hero." Ragnar, defeated? Impossible! No matter, Saradin will bathe in your spilled blood! One more thing, since you took one of my allies, it's only fair I take one of your own. Mwah-ha-ha!!! Bah, why don't you just DIE! Do you love Alderstone so much that you would see your blood spilled over it? No, this is not just for Alderstone. I sense... something else. This is for your princess! It seems I've discovered your little "secret." Then I hope you take satisfaction in knowing that I will consume her soul so that she endures a lifetime of agony! No, it's too late for your dear Princess! Her soul is mine. I consumed her soul just as I will yours after I've defeated you, "hero." Come, I grow tired of your meddling. Let's end this now! But know this, after I've killed you, I will reduce Alderstone to ashes! You can take comfort in knowing that after I eat your soul, you will finally be reunited with your little princess. Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Welcome, "hero." I've been looking forward to this for quite some time now. Do come in. MwahahahaHAHAHAHA! FOOL!Category:Bosses